Born but never known
by loved4never
Summary: Bill and Tom get seperated when they are 7because their parents split, will they recognise eachother when they end up in the same university maybe going into twincest later
1. Chapter 1

**_hi this is my first tokio hotel fanfic hope you like it_**

**_IMPORTANT: when the text is in bold it means thinking_**

Bill

Bill was exited , it was his first day at University and he was heading to his dorm room , he had opted to share with three other people he didn't know (or so he thought) he was in Room 483.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom

Tom was sitting in his room at Uni, he was sharing a room with his friends Georg and Gustav he was wondering who the other boy was going to be , hopefully he wouldn't be a nuisance to him because he got very annoyed when people interrupted him whilst he was playing his guitar. Just then Georg and Gustav walked in "Hey Tom has the other kid got here yet?"

"No not yet, wanna hear a new tune I've got?"

"Yeah ok"


	3. Chapter 3

Bill

Bill was walking along the corridor aware that he was nearing his room, he was humming a song that he had written, he loved writing and singing songs because it helped him cope with how he was feeling at the time of writing (you could call it an emotional vent if you want), it was also his favourite thing to do. Then he heard it , a guitar and the most beautiful music he had ever heard, it also fit perfectly with the song he was humming, still stunned by this coincidence he didn't realise that he was standing outside his dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom

"Anyway, I gotta go pick up some stuff." Georg muttered half to himself, "oh, ok," Tom replied not really paying attention and still strumming away on his guitar. Georg and Gustav went to the door to leave and when they opened it they saw a teenage boy standing there oblivious to the door being opened and obviously off in his own world. "Can we help you?" Georg said confused by the zoned out teen.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill

"Oh, um yeah, this is my dorm room, um do you guys live here too?" he nervously said to the stranger in the doorway. Georg smiled and said "Yeah come in, I'm Georg and this is Gustav." Bill glanced around then realised "Hey you have a German accent are you from Germany too?"

"Yeah we're friends and we moved here from Germany!" Gustav stated.

"So you're from Germany." Georg said.

"Yeah, I moved here when I was 9, I don't remember why though."


	6. Chapter 6

Tom

"So what's your name?"

"Oh, hi my names Bill," something about that name clicked in Tom's head he couldn't think what though. "Cool my names Tom, Tom Kaulitz."

"What!" Bill nearly shrieked

"Hmmm,"

"What did you just say your name was?"

"Tom Kaulitz" Tom replied confused

"That's weird because my names Kaulitz, Bill Kaulitz."

Then it hit him hard in the face, the name had clicked because he had a brother named Bill but they got separated when they were young and they weren't just brothers, they were TWINS, Tom saw it now, the resemblance, the same eyes, the same face, even the same teeth for goodness sake!

"Bill!"

"Ja?" he replied suspiciously

"Bill, don't you remember me!"

"What are you going on about Tom?" Georg asked.

"Look" Tom got up and stood right next to Bill and said "Now tell me you don't see it!"

Georg and Gustav stared in disbelief, they were the same height , had the same face and even the same eyes , they were identical!

"Oh my gosh Tom, do you think its him, is it really him!"


	7. Chapter 7

Bill

"Ok, someone please just tell me what's going on, this is kind of freaking me out a bit," … "Ok, what are you all staring at!"…. "Ok I'm just going to leave!"

"Nein" three voices screamed out together. "Tom I think you should tell him because he obviously doesn't remember!" Georg said still in awe that Bill was actually here,

"Spill!" Bill stated loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom

"Ok, please believe me when I say this , we, are brothers."

"This isn't funny Tom! Georg! Gustav! Stop messing with me!"

"We're not messing with you we're brothers honest Bill!" Tom pleaded.

"Not just brothers though are you!" Gustav added then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What does he mean by 'not just brothers'!" Bill asked (still on the defence)

"Ok, well we're, well, Twins Bill." Tom stared quietly waiting for a reaction.

"You can't expect me to believe that now can you!" Bill said angrily.

"Ok will this persuade you, we were born on 1st of September 1989 but I was born 10 minutes before you so I'm older than you, our parents are Simone and Jörg and they separated when we were 7 , that's why you moved when you were 9 because mom and dad didn't want us to see each other, we were so upset because we were really close , I would text you every day but dad would stop you from answering and the last thing you ever said to me before we would be separated completely was that it hurt too much to be separated so you were going to try and forget everything so that it wouldn't hurt either of us, but I never forgot you Bill, you were just too precious to me, I'm sorry you forgot everything, but before you leave forever again let me ask you one last question, do… do you still sing?"


	9. Chapter 9

Bill

Georg and Gustav had left by this point to give Tom and Bill some space.

"What do you mean do I 'still' sing?"

"Well we made a band when we were young, before we were separated, and you were the singer, me and Georg were on guitar and Gustav was on drums, do you remember us? Do you remember Devilish?"

That word, Devilish the reason why he sung why he loved music, it made it all come back, the joy of singing, the pain of the separation, the songs, the togetherness he and Tom shared, and it hurt Bill to remember it all now after being alone for so long, his head hurt terribly but he said "I… I remember." And with that he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom

"Bill!?" Tom rushed over to bill to see if he was ok, it seemed that the pressure of his memory of that time coming back was too much for him.

Georg and Gustav rushed back in at the sudden outburst thinking that something had happened

"Tom?, what just happened!" Georg asked

"He passed out, I think the memories were too much for him… It's my fault , it's all my fault this happened I said too much, what if he's hurt, what if he doesn't wake up, what if…"

"TOM!" Georg shouted "Just calm down, he'll be ok, just get him to his bed and let him rest, it was probably just the shock, he'll be ok I promise."

Tom then gently picked up his twin with care and carried him to his bed, he realised Bill was awfully thin and not heavy at all,

**Maybe the separation did more to him than he knew maybe it was eating away at him, not knowing something was missing, I just hope he'll be ok now he's with me.**

Suddenly the bell rang for class, "shit" Tom cursed, **I can't just leave him here.**

"Come on, Tom" Gustav said.

"Guys I'm not going to go to classes while Bill is like this, I'm going to stay here, if anyone askes where we are just tell them we're ill or something, ok"

"Sure thing" Georg answered "see you later."

"Ja see you."


	11. Chapter 11

Bill

**I know that I passed out, I felt my body hit the floor, I heard Tom scream my name , I felt him kneel beside me and check that I was ok, I know Georg and Gustav had come back, I heard Tom blame himself then Georg tell him its ok, I felt Tom pick me up and lay me on a bed, I know he stayed behind to tend to me, to make sure I was ok, I could feel his worry , I think we were reconnected, that our bond grew stronger every second I was with him and it felt like I was becoming whole again, I've not felt whole for a long time, I bet Tom hasn't either, all the memories of my time with Tom are coming back quicker and quicker, I can feel the bond becoming its strongest and I can feel my other half of me being reunited , that other half is my Tom.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tom

**While I'm sitting here I can feel our bond that's been dormant for 10 years growing so strong that it's like we're being entirely connected again, like everything is back just how it used to be just much stronger we're nearly connected through everything now, Bill is really remembering and it feels great, no-one will ever separate me from my Bill ever again.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bill

**"No-one will ever separate me from my Bill ever again."**

**Tom that's so sweet no-one has ever said anything like that to me before**

**"It's because I really care for you Bill it's like your part of me and my soul and I never want to lose you again"**

**I care for you to Tom I've remembered everything and… wait how are we communicating?**

**"Oh we used to do this as kids, no matter where we were how the other was feeling, but that was only with feelings, I think that we can communicate because of the bond and how its grown, because I can feel how strong it is."**

**Cool, its kinda like a superpower, we could be superheroes Tom!**

**"Typical Bill off in his own land of daydreams again,"**

**Hey, I heard that"*mind pout***

**"I know, anyway can you try to wake up now, its kinda weird talking to each other in our heads when your passed out on the bed next to me y'know."**

**Hmm, ok I will try for you Tom.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tom

A few minutes later Bill sat up and glanced around "hmm that was weird!" Bill said enthusiastically.

"I know,"

"Tomi!" Bill shot up and gave his big brother a huge hug,

"I've missed you all these years Billa, I'm so glad that we're together again."

"Me too" bill smiled

Georg and Gustav walked in smiling having had a relatively good morning "Who wants pizza!" Georg declared as he looked across at tom to make sure everything was ok now.

"We do!" Tom and Bill shouted together grinning widely.

"Ok, one extra-large meaty pizza coming up." Georg declared.

**Oh no, not meat I'm vegetarian and they don't know, I'll just go without today , its not like I haven't before.**

"Ja!" Gustav commented happy to get some food.

"Nein."

Georg and Gustav looked at Tom strangely because he never turned down meat pizza.

"Bill doesn't eat meat he's vegetarian,"

"Really?" Gustav questioned,

"Nein," Bill nervously added "its ok meat pizza is fine!"

"Okay then" Gustav said as he turned towards the door.

"It's not ok, we're not having meat pizza Bill is vegetarian and he only said that he wasn't so we would be happy, isn't that right Bill,"

"Ja" Bill said defeated, he knew Tom was only looking out for him but he didn't want to upset anyone because he was different, he had learned while he lived with his dad that what he thought or felt wasn't relevant and didn't matter.

"Dude, how did you know that?" Georg questioned Tom.

"Oh, erm, well you know the bond me and Bill had when we were younger, well it has kinda grown and we can hear others thoughts now…," Tom said nervously.

"Oh right, cool" Georg said surprised "well I know what we will have instead, extra-large vegetarian pizza, does that sound good Bill?"

"Ja, thanks" Bill smiled, he wasn't used to people making exceptions for him but he liked how they all cared for him, especially Tom.

About fifteen minutes later Georg and Gustav returned with a steaming pizza.

"Mmmm…that smells good."

"Yeah" said Tom

Georg placed the pizza on the table in the middle of the room and the boys crowded round and each took a slice, after quickly devouring the first slice Tom, Georg and Gustav were all reaching for another slice when Tom said "what's wrong Bill, don't you want another piece?"

"Oh, I'm, I'm allowed another bit?" Bill replied startled

"Well yeah, of course you are!" Tom replied confused. "Why did you think you weren't allowed anymore?"

"Oh, er, well, I, er, erm, I d-don't w-want to t-talk about it." Bill said quietly dipping his head lower so no-one could see he was crying.

"ok, maybe later then," Tom sighed caringly, he wanted to get to the bottom of what happened to Bill whilst they were separated, he had always been protective over Bill, well he was his big brother after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Bill

**Stop crying, Stop crying, Stop crying! **Bill was chanting in his head over and over again, it was only making things worse.

"I, I have to go!" Bill said running out of the room crying uncontrollably.

"What's up with him?" Gustav questioned

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." Tom said determined

Bill kept running, he ended up outside the dorm building and on a grassed area by a fence, he sat on the grass and cried , he had only been there a few minutes before a gang turned up and decided they were going to have a little 'fun' with the crying 'little boy'.

"What are you doing on our turf Fag!" the gang leader shouted at Bill

Bill couldn't answer as he was still chocked up on running away from Tom so that he didn't have to explain everything.

"Not gonna answer then!" the leader snarled "Well boys looks like we're gonna have to _make_ this one talk,"

One of the boys grabbed Bill by the throat and slammed him roughly against the fence letting his crumpled form hit the ground, the gang took turns in hitting and kicking Bill's fragile frame some even sliced at his skin with rocks and knives

All the while Bill was crying and screaming in pain but the boys took no mercy and didn't stop.

Bill was weakening quickly and he felt as if he were going to die. But then he remembered that he had someone who cared about him now , so with all that he could muster he screamed within his head "**TOMI, TOMI HELP ME"** then he whimpered "please"

"Whats that Fag, you want more, well we can give you more!"


	16. Chapter 16

Tom

Tom winced and grabbed his head in pain as he heard Bill's pained voice scream out for him

"What's wrong Tom?" Georg asked as Tom widened his eyes in shock

"Its Bill, hes in trouble!" he shouted "Come on, we gotta go help him!"

Tom, Georg and Gustav got up quickly ready to rush to Bill's aid.

Tom lead the way as he could feel Bill's pain tearing into him with every second he ran towards him.

He burst out of the building with Georg and Gustav close behind him and they looked with horror in their eyes to the scene that was happening before them whereas Tom looked with pure anger in his wild eyes and with a loud scream of pure rage he ran at the gang, he went straight towards the leader and punched him square in the face screaming "HOW DARE YOU ASSULT MY BROTHER!" Tom continued throwing enraged punches at the gang leader until he broke free and the whole gang ran away from the crazed maniac of a teen attacking their leader.

Tom ran over to Bill and held him tightly repeating "Billa, Billa Its ok I'm here now, its ok I'm here,"


	17. Chapter 17

Bill

Bill was enveloped in Tom's strong arms whilst he clutched at Tom's oversized shirt crying into his chest his body hurting all over "Tomi, Tomi im so scared, please don't let them hurt me, Tomi i want to go away from here, I want to go inside,"

"Ok Billa, its ok they're gone now you'll be ok, can you stand up for me?"

"I can't Tomi, I can't move, please don't leave me here," Bill sobbed harder into Tom's chest.

"Billa, its ok, I won't leave you, I'll carry you ok, you're safe now."


	18. Chapter 18

Tom 

For the second time that day Tom gently lifted the beaten raven haired teen and walked over to Georg and Gustav who had been standing there wide eyed and open mouthed the whole time.

"C'mon guys, let's go inside." Tom stated calmly whilst still comforting a sobbing Bill in his arms.

Once they were all back inside Tom sat on his bed slowly rocking back and forth holding Bill tightly worried for his baby brother obviously traumatised by the ordeal.

They were all silent for quite a while fear still visible in Bill's wide unblinking watering eyes.

"Billa," Tom softly spoke "Billa, are you ok?"

"Tomi,"

"Yes Billa?"

"I'm scared, what if they come and find me and beat me again like all the others before?"

"What others Billa?"

"N-nothing I-I didn't…, j-just n-nothing."

"Billa, you have to tell me, you can trust me, I'm your brother ok."

"Ok, bu-but what if they hear." Bill whispered and pointed a shaky finger towards Georg and Gustav.

"It's ok; they can go if you want them to."

"Mm-hmm" Bill whimpered.

"Geo, Gus, could you give us some time to talk please?" Tom said with a serious look in his eye.

They understood and decided they would go exploring around the dorm area and see if anyone was around.

"They're gone now Bill." Tom said softly.

"Ok," Bill said (not really wanting to talk about his past, he had never told anyone before because he never trust anyone but he trusted Tom.) "Well, once we moved here I started a new school and people stared at me a lot because I looked different and 'sounded' funny." Tom noticed he was tearing up already. "And they would come and beat me a-and I went and told some teachers b-but that just made it worse, they just b-beat me more and broke my c-collar b-bone because I told…" Bill had started to pour his eyes out now "Then things got even worse because w-well , dad turned to d-drink a-and he'd get upset and I-I'd try to hide I-In my bed b-but he'd drag me out and b-beat me every night a-and the kids at school wouldn't stop a-and by the end of it I h-had s-seventeen broken b-bones a-and f-five more from d-dad…" Tom was startled by all this information but kept listening despite all the anger he was feeling towards the sick bastards that had dared to hurt Bill, Bill was in such a state now that Tom wanted to beg him to stop but he knew Bill had to let it all out and he also needed to know all that his baby brother had gone through. " I-I then left home with n-nowhere t-to go s-so I-I had to l-live on the s-streets a-and in parks for t-three y-years b-because I d-didn't want t-to go b-back, t-then I f-found an entry f-form f-for u-university a-and I accepted it t-then I c-came h-here with nothing a-apart from a f-face full of m-make up a-and no f-food or c-clothes ap-part from these1" Bill burst into uncontrollable sobs of sorrow and hurt.

Tom felt really bad for his poor baby brother and he cradled his sobbing form back and forth in his lap gently cooing and shhing the distraught body clinging to him as if he had nothing which in fact is exactly what he had


End file.
